White Roses
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: This is now a one shot collections. I couldn't help myself. XD Anyway- first One shot- It's been several years now. Mistubachi and Fuun'na Neko have been waiting so long for this day, as it's finally time to show each other who they are. Rated T for minor swearing (though *** out), Tendershipping. Cover art made by my sis!
1. The Reveal

Shandy: Alright, this is a Tendershipping one shot.

Candy: Notes!

 _Italics- Flashback_

Shandy: Enjoy!

013865081385708174708237520835702835708237502370572378570237857827

Tikki sat on Ryou's desk, watching the other pace in her room. This was a heavy topic for the other, and Tikki knew that her chosen would speak when she needed to.

"Do you really think it's time?" Ryou asked softly, casting a mixed expression at the kwami.

"I know it is." Tikki said supportively. "You are both ready for this now."

"Do you know how this'll end?"

"No." Tikki admitted. "But I do know enough that it's highly likely that you'll both get through this." Ryou nodded. She glanced at the time.

"Alright. Tikki, Spots On!"

After transforming, she took one last look in the mirror, looking herself in the green eyes of her reflection to give herself confidence, before she swung out the window and toward Tokyo Tower, their usual meeting place.

As Mistubachi waited on the top of Tokyo Tower for Fuun'na Neko, she thought back to when she first met him, many years ago.

 _It had been a normal day for her, until a supervillain had attacked her school and forced her back to her very lonely house._

 _As she sat down and watched the TV, she noticed a small black box on her table, along with her father's letter. She raised an eyebrow at reading it, before opening the box._

 _A bright red light shined, and Ryou dropped the box in shock as a figure appeared before her. A small, red creature with three black dots on her face, ocean blue eyes, and two antennae. She also had small wings toward her bottom, and two legs and two arms._

" _Hello Ryou! I'm Tikki, and Tokyo needs you!"_

 _Ryou couldn't tell anyone, no one was home, so she talked herself into it and transformed. It didn't take long until she found her partner, who crashed into her._

" _Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man had yelled. He had messy, stuck up in several places, white-silver hair like her own. He wore a black leather catsuit with cat ears pinned on his head, and a belt that wrapped around his waist hung off from behind to show a tail. His eyes were a dark lavender that had hints of crimson in them. Where the whites of his eyes would be, a pale purple color replaced it. His eyes also looked like a cat's, slitted and watching her with annoyance._

 _But Ryou wasn't withdrawn by his looks, but rather the words that he had spoken._

" _Excuse me." She said politely, but sternly at the same time. "But we are both fairly new at this, as my kwami has told me. However, I will not work with a rude partner."_

" _Fine." The other spat out. "But only because I can't do this without you. Fuun'na Neko, at your service_ _little_ _lady." He bowed._

" _Mistubachi." Ryou replied. "Now come on, let's get this over with."_

Mistubachi sighed again. He had gotten better, but she knew better than to push him too far. He was also aggravating in the fact that he wouldn't stop making crude comments and jokes.

She was early, so she knew that she would be waiting a while. She'd need the time to prepare herself, anyway.

027508273057827375082735082730878057208735782037572830750737528

Meanwhile, Fuun'na Neko watched his partner from the rooftops below. He could see her due to his night-vision, and he knew he couldn't see her.

He knew what tonight meant. Mistubachi had been thinking about this for the past month, and the fact that she had called him and told him herself that it was time, he knew it was very important.

It was also important to him.

While waiting for it to be the proper time to meet up, Fuun'na Neko thought back to when this had all started.

 _First, and old man had bumped into him, and now this?!_

" _What kinda bulls*** is this?" He asked, staring at the black box in front of him. He opened it, and a green light emerged before a black cat like creature appeared. With whiskers, ears at the top of it's head, and a tail, it was unmistakeable. Especially with the eyes, which were green, and then black slits for pupils._

" _The f*** is this?" Bakura asked again._

" _Language, language." Plagg tisked. "Listen, all you need to know right now is that my name's PLagg, you've been chosen to save the world, and blah-blah-blah."_

 _After getting more information out of the black pip-squeak, he transformed. Dressed in, a strangely flexible, black leather suit. He had to admit it was cool, but he would be embarrassed for his friends to see him in this._

 _Then, when he went outside in the embarrassing suit, he knocked into someone._

 _Now, he wasn't one to apologize for something like this, so naturally he blamed it on the red, black spotted girl before him._

" _Hey! Watch where you're going." He expected her to apologize, but instead, she stood up straight and stared him in the eye with conviction and mild annoyance. She had hair as long as his, to her mid-back, and it was a fluffy white color- almost like clouds. Her eyes were an emerald green color hidden behind a red mask with five black spots. Her suit was mainly red, but from the toes to knees and finger-tips to hands it was black. All around her midsection were black dots. Her said white hair was separated into two pigtails, with red ribbon tying them up and flowing in the soft breeze._

 _She narrowed her eyes._

" _Excuse me." She said in a patient, but annoyed tone. "But we are both fairly new at this, as my kwami has told me. However, I refuse to work with a rude partner." That boldness that very few had shown around him inspired him. Maybe it was because of the mask, and he found himself wondering if he had shown her who he truly was, how she would react to the 'Thief King' of the school._

" _Fine." He spat out for show. "But only because I can't do this without you. Fuun'na Neko, at your service_ _little_ _lady." He bowed mockingly, glancing up in time to see her roll her eyes._

" _Mistubachi." She replied. "Now come on, let's get this over with." Bakura watched her swing away, and that's when he knew that he had to see what made her bristle in anger. What made her laugh. What made her different._

Now, as he watched her fiddle nervously, he was closer than ever to discovering who she was.

He glanced down at his staff.

It was time.

028650827308570823757208375283075823750872375082375708237508237507

Fuun'na Neko landed on all fours after shortening his staff, landing right beside Mistubachi. She didn't glance up at him, used to him landing beside her like this. He didn't probe her, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to find out just who the girl behind the mask was.

And he wanted to know who stole the heart from the King of Thieves more than anything.

Finally, she turned to look at him, staring him in the eye. Purple met green, and the intensity between them increased.

"Neko…" She paused, trying to find the right thing to say. "I just want to tell you that, no matter who you are under the mask, you're my best friend. I don't have many of those." She admitted. "I… I'd hate to lose you as a friend because of who I am. That's… that's why it's taken so long…"

"It's okay." Mistubachi watched as Fuun'na Neko looked away, staring at the city they protected. "I've been worried about the same thing, little lady. I'm not good with sentimental s***, but I do know that you're my closest friend as well. I… I don't think that any have ever gotten as close as you. I hate to admit it, but it's terrifying." Mistubachi placed her hand over his own soothingly, and he turned to look at her again.

"I… I'll go first." She decided. "Tikki… spots off." In a flash of red, Mistubachi was no longer sitting beside Fuun'na Neko. Instead, Ryou Bakura, the shyest girl in their school, sat beside him. She bit her lip adorably, searching his eyes for something.

Slowly, Fuun'na Neko brought himself to hug her tightly. Tears threatened to prick his eyes, but neither Fuun'na Neko or Bakura Touzoku cried.

"All this time." He breathed, almost a whisper. "All this time, it was you." He could feel himself purr, but he didn't care. "I'm glad it was you."

"Neko?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Plagg, claws in." Fuun'na Neko muttered. A green light swallowed him, but that didn't stop the purr that echoed through Bakura's chest when Ryou hugged back.

He knew she recognized the clothes he wore. She had been the one to make and give them to him earlier on in the year, after finding out that his parents had disowned him and that he was struggling to balance everything, which was why he stole.

"Bakura…" She breathed. She giggled. "You want to know something crazy?"

"What?" He asked, his purr growing stronger as she combed her hands through his hair.

"I didn't focus on Neko… because there was a certain thief king that had stolen my heart." She whispered. Bakura processed the info before chuckling.

"We were stupid." He decided blatantly.

"I couldn't agree more." She pushed him away, and his purr stopped as he met her eyes. "And, you know, that offer to live with me in my house still stands."

"Would your father mind?" Bakura asked.

"He's never home anyway." Ryou brushed off, scooting closer and leaning against him, relaxing in his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou." Bakura replied. "I love you too."

082635082630582803527387508237582375027350872385702873580723057


	2. Bakura's Winter Clothes

Shandy: Oh, alright, we love the idea of this too good to just leave it be. XD This is now a one shot collection continuing our idea on our two beloved albinos.

Candy: Bakura receiving clothes was mentioned in the reveal, so we decided to write the story behind that.

Shandy: Originally for a Crossover contest on Miraculous Amino. You should check it out!

Candy: Doesn't mean we can't post it on here.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: You should expect more. Feel free to suggest some ideas!**

 **GGMJ: Why thank you! And Feel free to suggest some ideas!**

Candy: Translations!

 _Tenshi: Angel_

 _Neko: Cat_

 _Koneko: Kitty_

 _Mitsubachi: Ladybug_

 _Fuun'na Neko: Unlucky Cat_

 _Hōkumosu: Hawk Moth_

 _Akuma: Demon (apparently)_

 _Yoku Yatta: Good job_

 _Dai Saigai: Cataclysm_

 _Sāmosutatto: Thermostat_

 _Kōun'nōmamori: Lucky Charm_

 _Kiseki no Chiryō-hō: Miraculous Cure_

 _Sayonara: Good bye_

 _Arigato: Thank you_

NOTE!: Because Akuma apparently translates to demon, I had Ryou say 'Exorcise' instead of 'purify'. You see, in Japan, Exorcists use Exorcism to 'cleanse' and 'purify' demons. So, I figured it would be better.

Shandy: Enjoy the one-shot!

92865923695692375629375629735692376597365972365972637562356723

"Ow." Ryou muttered under her breath, putting her finger up to her mouth to suck on the point where the needle had pricked her. She had long, fluffy white hair that reached her mid back in her loose braid. Her emerald green eyes were crossed in an attempt to look at her wounded finger.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Tikki asked, sitting on one of the Tabletop role play figurines that her chosen owned, specifically Ryou's favorite- a white Magician. Mainly because it looked so much like her.

"Yeah, just another band aid needed." Ryou shrugged to herself, focusing back on her project. Although she wasn't a professional, she knew enough about clothes to make these for a certain someone.

It was for Bakura Touzoku, Tokyo High's resident bad-boy that had been given the title 'King of Thieves', and the one and only person holding her heart.

They had met several times as they grew up in the same neighborhood, and although she was sure that Bakura hated her, she couldn't help but worry for him.

Especially since she recently had found out that his family had disowned him last year- or in ninth grade. She knew how that felt- her own father was never around, preferring to travel the world and collect priceless artifacts, leaving Ryou to live all by herself in her lonely apartment.

"You should go to bed, Ryou." Tikki admitted, flying in front of the clock, which showed that it was 23:46 (11:46 PM).

"But it's supposed to be the first snow the day after tomorrow." Ryou pointed out. "I have to get this to him before them- I wouldn't be able to stand it if he died of Hypothermia."

83837475995937262683049375263840593726748404826268404

"Bakura~! It's cold! And where's my Camembert?!"

"Right here ya cold-blooded feline." Bakura huffed, throwing a thing of Camembert in front of Plagg, and then moving to observe the bed his kwami had been laying down on. "This was just warm enough for you when I left! How in h*** is it cold now?!"

"I don't know." Plagg shrugged, drooling over his precious cheese. Bakura growled. Stupid French cheese being so f***ing expensive- his current job didn't pay anything!

Dark lavender eyes with hints of crimson turned to stare at the thermostat. It was set at the normal temperature of 23C for the winter.

"D*** heater's broken again." He huffed. If he was honest with himself, he hatec the thought of going back outside. Besides his three school outfits, the only thing he had to keep himself warm was a black beanie and scarf that he had found in the trash and had washed by hand.

"I'll be back soon, Plagg." He said gruffly, walking back out the door. Plagg, who had been savoring his Camembert, only looked up in time to see the albino's silvery, spiky hair leave the room.

"Good luck, kid." He muttered, before going back to savoring the Camembert.

8283758699584635264894947473673839493872737383

"Gloves, check. Coat, check. Earmuffs, check. Fuzzy socks, check. Warm shirt, check." Ryou glanced over everything before turning back to the door. "And a pair of snow pants that I still need to buy. I'll be late to school, but…" She smiled to herself, walking into the store with the money she had saved from her job. "It'll be worth it."

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked.

"Of course, Tikki." Ryou smiled. "Now, I just have to estimate his size and give it to him…"

As she looked around the clothing store, she ignored the weird looks she got and did her best with the estimations in her head.

And then it hit her.

How was she going to give it to him?! She couldn't even talk to him- would it be stalkerish to drop it off in his locker?

As she had finally selected a pair and walked toward the front, her eye caught a pair of snow boots.

"He could probably use those too." She realized, moving to pick them up and buy them. However, just as she did, someone crashed into the store.

"I AM SĀMOSUTATTO, AND FROM NOW ON EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE COLD ALL THE TIME!" The man exclaimed. He was dressed in white on the left and black on the right. In the center of his chest was a switch, and on his shoulders were little symbols. The one on the left was cold, the one on the light was warm.

It was currently set to freezing.

Then Sāmosutatto pulled out a gun connected to something on his back. He shot it at someone, and they suddenly were shivering with blue lips and pale skin.

Ryou instantly shoved everything into the empty changing room that she was next to.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Instantly, a red mask with five black spots surrounding her emerald green eyes. Her hair was let loose of it's customary braid and into two twin tails with red ribbons tying them in place. Starting from her finger tips and toes, black fabric began to cover her body until her elbows and knees. Then it became red fabric with black spots like a Ladybug's. Finally, a red yoyo appeared around her waist, also red and black spotted.

Ryou had now transformed into Tokyo's hero- Mitsubachi.

When Mitsubachi burst out of the changing room, she had to quickly dodge the freezing attacks from Sāmosutatto as he instantly began to target her. Clearly, she had been the first to the battle scene, so she would have to make it until her partner showed up. And she didn't know how long that would be.

"Mitsubachi! Hōkumosu demands that you hand over your earrings this instant!" Sāmosutatto exclaimed.

"Not today, Sāmosutatto!" She shouted, leaping toward the door to slam, and lock, it shut before anyone else could get hurt. Then she had to dodge again as Sāmosutatto shot at her once more.

She eyed his costume. Where would the Akuma be? She couldn't see anything on him except his weapon, and she doubted that it was Sāmosutatto's weapon, so what?

Meanwhile, Bakura had just managed to expertly ditch class to make sure that Ryou wasn't sick (on Yugi's request- stupid pip-squeak, making him check up on that weakling friend of hers. At least she promised to keep that air-headed Miho and Vivian off of his back) when he heard the news talking about Mitsubachi locking a new Akuma in a store.

"D***it. The Little Lady's got herself in trouble again." He growled, rushing into the closest alleyway. "Plagg, claws out!"

"But it's cooold!" Plagg complained as he flew out of Bakura's school blazer and into his ring.

The first thing to appear on him was his black mask, along with his eyes becoming more cat-like, the whites of the said eyes becoming a light purple color. Then, two black ears appeared on the top of his messy, sticking up silver hair. Then came the leather suit with clawed gloves and boots- a bell appearing below the collar around his neck. The last thing that appeared was a belt wrapping around his waist and hanging behind him, along with his silver staff.

The second he had the staff he pulled it out and called Mitsubachi, rushing to get where she was.

She picked up after a few rings.

"Fuun'na Neko!" She said, dodging a blast. "Now really isn't the best time-"

"Got yourself in another tight situation, Little Lady?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, haha- eeik!" She narrowly dodged another one, and Fuun'na Neko growled.

"Relax, I'm almost there." He consoled. "Do you see the possessed object on him?"

"No."

"That's s***y."

"Language." She lightly reprimanded.

"I don't f***ing care." He replied. "About to burst in- see ya soon Mitsubachi."

"Stupid neko." He heard her huff before hanging up. That was when he saw the shop. Police officers were getting everyone away from the building and blocking it off. On the inside, Fuun'na Neko was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about Mai Valentine trying to get an interview for her Duel Blog for the millionth time. He landed right in front of the doors to the shop and kicked it. Unlike normal doors that simply fell into a broken heap in front of him, the gave way a bit. They didn't fall to the floor with a satisfying bam- they just stood there.

He growled. No measly door would get in the way of protecting his Little Lady!

He backed up and then slammed his shoulder into it. He could hear something cracking, but it wasn't the door.

 _'Ice is covering the inside.'_ He realized. _'D*** ice.'_

"DAI SAIGAI!" He exclaimed, punching the wall with his black-magic covered right hand. The reaction was instant, the doors crumbling against their will. Sāmosutatto's attention was instantly drawn to Fuun'na Neko's ring. A light purple butterfly mask outlined his face before he aimed the gun at Fuun'na Neko.

"I have a feeling that this silly kitty needs to be warmed up. And then give me his ring for Hōkumosu!"

"S***."

"Fuun'na Neko, look out!" Mitsubachi slammed herself into his side, making them both fall into clothes racks as Sāmosutatto shot at them.

"I didn't need saving, Little Lady." Fuun'na Neko growled as Mitsubachi got off of him, swinging her yoyo at the Akuma.

"Then don't get yourself into a sticky situation." She replied.

"At least I had you close to me." Fuun'na Neko said smartly, smirking from behind her as she sat up. "You know, if you could just show me-"

"Head in the battle, koneko." Mitsubachi scolded. Fuun'na Neko scowled at being called a kitten.

"Fine."

"I think you should prepare to be frozen with delight!" Sāmosutatto exclaimed, shooting it at them. Mitsubachi winced, but spinning her yoyo in a shield around her quickly seemed to be effective at the shot of cold, icy air dissipated. Fuun'na Neko stood up and took out his staff.

"Guess I'll start distracting him again."

"Careful Neko." Mitsubachi glanced behind her when she heard his ring go off. "You only have five minutes."

"Always am." He smirked and diluted at her before rushing headfirst into battle with Sāmosutatto. Mitsubachi watched for a bit before she spotted something shifting on his chest.

A scarf that she hadn't been able to see before was draped across his neck. Problem was that she couldn't get close. She threw her yoyo up and into the air.

"Kōun'nōmamori!" She shouted, and into her hands fell a beanie. Sāmosutatto the beanie lit up. Instantly she rushed forward and shoved the Beanie over Sāmosutatto's head.

"Fuun'na Neko- the scarf!" She exclaimed. Fuun'na Neko nodded and grabbed the scarf off of Sāmosutatto as he tried to shake Mitsubachi off. He ripped it in half, and Mitsubachi rolled off of Sāmosutatto, swinging her yoyo just in time to catch the Akuma.

"Time to exorcise you, demon!" She exclaimed, bringing her yoyo back to her. Then she opened it up, letting out the purified Akuma. "Sayonara!"

"Kiseki no Chiryō-hō!" She exclaimed, and a loveliness of Ladybugs soared through the air, fixing up any damage done.

"Yoku Yatta!" She exclaimed, giving Fuun'na Neko a fist bump. Their Miraculous beeped, and they went their separate ways.

83746495959486352628949584736628293884847488493838748383

After detransforming and grabbing all of her merchandise, she headed to the counter to buy the pants and boots. Then the kind gentleman behind the counter asked her if she wanted it wrapped, and Ryou nodded happily, thanking him profusely.

Ryou had only just managed to walk out of the store with all of her gifts in her hands when she saw someone grumble and walk out of the alley near her.

"B-B-Bakura!" She exclaimed, instantly noticing him. Her face flamed as he turned around and leveled his grouchy look on her. He blinked studying her for a moment, before smirking.

"I never took you for one to ditch school to how shopping, Ryou." He admitted. Ryou's eyes widened.

"B-But I wasn't!" She only flushed in further embarrassment. "I-I mean, I was- B-But it wasn't what you thought! I mean you what think! No! I mean- I-I did it for a good reason!" She managed out. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her, and Ryou figured that this was her chance. She held out the three boxes to him.

"Th-These are for you!" Bakura blinked, eyeing her before slowly taking the presents from Ryou. He was completely confused, and Ryou's heart sped up at how cute he looked.

"I-I-I, um…" She looked down at her feet. "Madeeverythingexceptthepantsandshoesforyou!" She squeaked. "I mean, it's getting cold outside and I figured- OH LOOK AT THE TIME!" She awkwardly clapped her hand together and began to walk backwards. "Y-Yugi, Malik, and Mai are probably really worried about me! Yeah, I-I should go back to school! ByeBakuraI'llseeyoulaterhopefully!" Then she turned around and rushed away, only to rush back in his direction a moment later. "Sorry! Wrong way!"

"What. The f***. Just happened." Bakura asked, having turned around to watch her red figure rush away.

"I don't know- but I hope she got you some cheese!" Plagg shouted from his scarf. Bakura scoffed.

"I doubt she knew about you, ya glutton."

83848596948262572939594827368495948376263849584636

"Did you actually do it?" Yugi asked with her wide, amethyst eyes. Her long black hair was tipped the same amethyst color, and she had lightning-looking yellowish-golden bangs framing her face- one in the center of her forehead. Ryou nodded, her face as red as a tomato. "Wow! I wish that I had enough courage to do that with Atem!"

"Way to go, girl!" Malik laughed, slapping Ryou on the back. Malik had lavender eyes and long, platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, I so wish I could put this on my blog!" Mai admitted, hugging Ryou tightly. Mai had lavender eyes and long, golden-blonde hair with a little lightning-like bang in the center of her forehead as well- she and Yugi were cousins. "But I promised I wouldn't- way to go, sweetheart! Valon promised to tell me how Bakura thought of it."

"Oh, look." Malik suddenly snarled. "Miss. Perfect decided to come to school finally." Ryou awkwardly removed herself from Mai's hug to watch Vivian and her servant- I mean, best friend, Miho.

Vivian was a tall, black haired beauty. She had sharp, emerald green eyes, and her said long hair was pulled up into two Chinese buns.

"Oh, it's just the lower class." Vivian huffed, glaring at them. Ryou and Yugi kinda wilted under her gaze, while Malik and Mai glared back.

"Hello Vivian." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

"Vivian, we should go." Miho said a airily. She had white hair that was tinted blue in a high pony with a yellow ribbon in it. Her ocean blue eyes were a little glassy- her whole demeanor dreamy. "We don't want you to be late to class. And Miho can use the time to do your homework."

"Fine."

"That whole thing was unpleasant." Malik huffed, folding her arms. "Honestly. Jealous because our Ryou and Yugi are better suited for the school's badest boy and 'A' student than Miho and her."

"Malik!" Ryou and Yugi hissed.

"What? I'm just stating facts." Malik deadpanned, shrugging.

"Come on, we should head to class too." Yugi pointed out, beginning the walk to class.

9284896969582652739594836627394048362638394837276273847

Bakura was confused.

So, so confused.

Sure, the heater was broken (for now, Valon had promised to come by in an hour and check it out), but why in the seven hells would Ryou make him most of the clothes, and then buy the stuff she couldn't make?

Not that he minded- the black trench coat was a little big, but then again so was everything else. He never gave her any measurements, so she probably guessed. And it was keeping him and Plagg warm. So he could… forgive (the word tasted weird on his tongue in his mind) her for that.

But why go through all that trouble for him?

"Plagg."

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Plagg replied, focused entirely on his Camembert.

"I wasn't going to ask." Bakura scoffed. "Not you, anyway."

"Oh no-"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

And soon, Fuun'na Neko was leaping across rooftops and apartment buildings to a certain albino's house.

He knocked on the window to her bedroom once, and then twice. He heard the bed squeak as she probably got off of it and went to the window. She gasped, throwing it open.

"Fuun'na Neko!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright? Is there an Akuma?" Then Her eyes widened. "Ohmygosh- you must be freezing! Come on inside-"

"Sorry, tenshi." He chuckled, proud of his on the spot nickname for her. Seeing her in her pajamas and panicking was a little cute. "But I only came here to ask something."

"Oh." Ryou blinked, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Well, a little bird dropped by and told me that you got Bakura Touzoku some really nice winter clothes. I have to say, impressive. But, please satisfy my growing curiosity, and tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why go through all that trouble for the thief king of Tokyo High, of course." Fuun'na Neko shrugged. "He's the worst person around- surely you must have a reason."

"O-Oh." She blushed. "Well, I just learned that his parents disowned him. And I figured that if he was using money for the space he lived and for food and good water and all of the other necessities, so he probably didn't have much for good clothing for the winter. My father at least sends me money for food and pays all of the bills off for me, so I figured… yeah." She ended awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'at least'?" Fuun'na Neko asked, confused. Wasn't her family just like all of the other good families around?

"Ever since my mother and younger sister died, father refuses to stay long." Ryou admitted. "The only reason why he didn't force me to with him was because of Yugi's grandpa and Malik's older sister. And Malik, Yugi, Mai…" Ryou smiled a bit. "They're all really great friends. I wish I could be Bakura's- I'm sure he's lonely."

Fuun'na Neko was touched, he really was.

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged, and then smirked at Ryou, leaning into her personal space. "Thanks for answering my question, Tenshi. Might come by sometime." He admitted, standing up. "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" Ryou replied, watching him dash off into the night.

The next morning, Bakura approached Ryou directly.

"Ar… ari…" Bakura grimaced. "D*** it, this is hard to say."

Meanwhile, Ryou just stared up at him curiously.

"Bakura?" She asked.

"Arigato." He hissed quickly, scowling. He could feel the embarrassment on his cheeks. "Don't make this a habit, ya got it?"

"Uhh… okay?"

"Good." He went to march away, and then paused. "Oh, and tell the b****y teacher that we have first period that I'm ditching."

"S-Sure thing, Bakura!"


End file.
